Patience
by it'sasharktornado
Summary: Chris y Darren siguen con sus mentiras, ellos tienen su pareja, pero en realidad ellos están juntos. Ellos quieren decirle al mundo que se aman, pero Chris no esta listo. Hasta que un bebe fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. La mayor preocupación de Chris, es los medios y ya que el siempre tuvo su vida privada. Mal summary, SI NO SHIPPEAS CRISSCOLFER NO LO LEAS.
1. Recuerdos y negación

**_JFISDOFJSDOIFJSDOFJSODI Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Sofia me mando a que le publique este fic xd Espero caerles bien, si puedo registrar la computadora de Sofi, y veo que ahi otro cap, lo pongo :) _**

**_Espero que les guste este fic. Cuídense! _**

**_Disfruten de la lectura. _**

**_ADVERTENCIAS: M-preg. _**

* * *

**_"Recuerdos, y negación."_**

* * *

_―Como sabemos, unos rumores estuvieron rondando por todo el medio y solamente queremos tu confirmación.―La periodista hablaba animadamente, y con esperanzas. Chris la miro expectante.―¿Es verdad que tu co-estrella, Darren Criss y tu, están saliendo?―Chris arrugo el entrecejo y rió. _

_―Jajaja, claro que no. Solo somos grandes amigos.―La periodista asintió a las palabras del chico. _

_―Entonces, ¿Tienes alguien en vista? Osea, ¿Estas conociendo a alguien?―Dijo con esperanza de nuevo. _

_―No, solamente quiero concentrarme en mi trabajo y en mis libros. Por ahora, no ahí nadie.―Mintió con una sonrisa. _

* * *

Darren apago la televisión, y fue a su laptop. Puso en tumblr 'Crisscolfer', y vio todos las fotos, fan-arts y algunas mas mezcladas con Miarren. Una guerra Miarren vs Crisscolfer había. **'Razones por la que Miarren es REAL' **Darren rió cuando leyó, sin mas nada que hacer se levanto y miro la hora 10 minutos para que hagan las 3 de la tarde, y tenia que ir a grabar. Fue a su habitación, y movió suavemente el hombro de la muchacha que dormía sobre su cama.

―Mia, levántate... Tenemos que irnos.―Le apretó la cintura suavemente. La chica se froto los ojos y se sentó.

―¿Ya son las 3?―Dijo con voz rasposa.

―¿Ah que hora te dignaste a venir anoche?―Le pregunto Darren sonriendo, y le tiro una camisa de el para que se la ponga abajo de su pollera negra.

Mia se saco la remera de Michigan que tenia, y se la paso a Darren. Darren se saco la remera que tenia, y se puso esa. Mia se abrocho los botones, y se arremango hasta los codos.

―A las 6:30 o 7, realmente estaba muy ebria para recordar. Charlene me trajo.―Dijo tocando sus sienes. Darren bufo.

―Bueno, vamos. Se nos hace tarde.―Dijo.

Salieron de la casa, cerraron con llave y entraron al auto, apenas las puertas se cerraron los paparazzi saltaron sobre el auto.

―¡Darren! ¡Darren! ¿¡Es verdad que tu y la señoría Mia salen!?―Los chicos rieron, y conducieron no prestando atención.

―Señorita Mia, jajajaja―Reía Mia sin parar.

* * *

_―Ya no quiero mentir mas, Chris, ya no mas.―Susurro Darren angustiado, acariciando el cabello despeinado de Chris que estaba acostado en su pecho jugando con su estomago. _

_―Mi vida es privada, Darren. No empieces de nuevo. Si quieres ser feliz con otras personas, ve y hazlo. Pero por favor, no me presiones.―Susurro levantando su cabeza para mirar los ojos verdes lagrimosos._

_―Quiero demostrarle al mundo que te amo... No quiero ser feliz con alguien mas por que lo soy contigo, solo contigo...―Se quebró. Chris lo abrazo fuertemente, y Darren dejo caer sus lagrimas en el cabello castaño. _

_―Un día. Un día cuando todos los medios estén tranquilos, y no estén preguntando. Le daremos esta sorpresa... ¿Quieres?―Levanto su mirada para fijarlas nuevamente con la del mayor, Darren se acerco y unió sus labios en un beso casto. ―Pero... por ahora, debemos seguir con esto.―Dijo sobre sus labios. Darren asintió con una sonrisa forzada y se levanto de la cama en bóxer Sin decir ni una sola palabra agarro su vestimenta, se puso el pantalón y se fue de la casa poniéndose las zapatillas. _

_Chris lo miro irse, y se apoyo un brazo sobre la almohada, otra debajo y apoyo su cabeza dejando caer sus lagrimas. Su teléfono vibro._

**De: Amor.**

_**''Perdón por irme así, me acorde que tenia una escena, y tenia que irme a acompañar a Mia en algo. La próxima te ayudo a hacer la cama ;). Te amo.''**_

_Chris sonrió mientras leia el mensaje, se limpio las lagrimas que le hacían cosquillas sobre su mejilla, y le envió un mensaje._

**_De: Mi ángel._**

**_''No te preocupes, y bueno que la pasen ''bien'', uhm, capaz que no valdría la pena hacerla si luego la usaremos de nuevo para nuestras... cosas xD'' _**

_Darren rió mientras manejaba, y con una mano apretó para llamarlo teniendo en vista el camino. _

**_''Hey, amor.'' Dijo Chris._**

**_''Hey... ¿A que te refieres con nuestras cosas? Capaz que no este preparado o algo por el estilo.'' Bromeo, y Chris bufo, sabiendo que Darren sabia a través del teléfono que se ponía rojo de vergüenza. _**

**_"Solo lo dije, para poner diversión como siempre lo hacemos.''_**

**_''¿Diversión? Diversión es cuando yo pongo mi pen-" Chris lo corto gritando._**

**_"¡Cállate!"Grito rojo de vergüenza._**

**_"JAJAJA, bueno amor. Me tengo que ir, luego hablamos y voy a tu casa, y seguimos con la diversión. Te amo adiós.'' Salio del auto. _**

**_"Okey, te esperare. Suerte y te amo también.''_**

**_"Adiós." Corto la llamada con una sonrisa. _**

* * *

―¿Chris?―Dijo Ashley entrando con Will a la casa. Escucharon unas arcadas violentas que provenían del baño.

―Oh Chris.―Dijo Will arrodillándose al lado de el frotándole la espalda. Ashley estaba llamando por teléfono.

―Te llevaremos al hospital.―Dijo ashley marcando a Darren.

**"¿Hola? ¿Ashley?" Dijo Darren confuso.**

**"Hey, Darren. Lamento molestarte pero tu novio esta vomitando sin parar y no se que hacer." Dijo escuchando las arcadas de Chris. **

**"Oh mierda, bueno. Estoy allí en 15 minutos y lo llevamos al hospital." Dijo preocupado Darren.  
**

**"Mia, vamos." Ashley escuchaba a través del teléfono.**

**"¿A donde, tonto?" Mia dijo confundida.**

**"Chris esta enfermo, acompáñame" Mia asintió y agarro su bolso.**

**"Esta bien, vamos."Dijo Darren volvió al teléfono.**

**"Ashley, voy allí ya. Nos vemos, adiós." **

―Chris, Darren esta viniendo con Mia. ―Chris asintió mientras escupía el mal gusto, pero luego las arcadas volvían. Darren llego y lo vio acostado sobre Will, pálido y débil.

―¿Vamos Amor?―Chris asintió. ―¿Puedes Caminar?―Pregunto preocupado.

―Eso creo...―Dijo con voz cortada.

―Esta bien. Mia por favor ve a encender el auto, y Will ayúdame con el.―Chris frunció el entre cejo.

―¿Me estas llamando gordo?―Bromeo. Darren y Will largaron una carcajada.

―No amor, pero vamos.―Lo agarro de la cintura con la ayuda del otro muchacho.

Lo movieron al asiento trasero del auto, acostado sobre el regazo de Chris, Ashley en el asiento pasajero, Will al lado de Darren acariciando las piernas de Chris que estaban en sus muslos, y Mia manejaba. Llegaron al hospital y una enfermera los reconoció.

―¿Ustedes son los de Glee?―Ellos asintieron. ―¡Mi hija va a morirse!―Noto lo débil que estaba Chris, y se puso seria. ―¿Que le ocurre?―

―Tiene vómitos, y- ―Will lo interrumpió.

―Mal humor. ―La enfermera asintió, y abrió los ojos como platos.

―Bueno, ahí un ecografo hoy. ―Mia y Ashley se miraron.

―Pero eso es para embarazos.―Chris y Darren se asustaron.

―Claro que no, sirve para detectar cualquier cosa, no solo embarazasos.―Ellas asintieron, comprendiendo. Caminaron por el pasillo, y encontraron la puerta del medico. La enfermera golpeo con el nudillo 3 veces, y abrió.

―Hola Kimy, ¿Que necesitas?―Pregunto comiendo su manzana.

―Hola, necesito que le hagas una ecografia a este chico. ―El medico, Rick. Frunció el entrecejo con una sonrisa, tirando su manzana a la basura.

―¿Que tiene?―Pregunto haciéndolos pasar. Querían pasar los otros tres chicos, pero el doctor los paro. ―Solo dos personas, Por favor.―Les dijo, ellos asintieron.

―Tiene vómitos, y mal humor. Hace semanas que esta así, yo recién me entero.―El doctor asintió, y lo recostó sobre la cama. Chris ante todo esto, ya estaba un poco mejor.

―Esta bien...―Levanto la remera del muchacho revelando la piel blanca, y puso el gel frió y Chris chillo.

―¿Para que es eso?―Dijo desconcertado viendo el palo.

―Para ver lo que tiene adentro.―Dijo y empezó a mover el palo sobre la panza, y finalmente lo encontró.―No puede ser.

―¡¿QUE?!―Dijeron asustados los dos. El doctor señalo la pantalla, y Chris frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza para el costado para ver bien, pero realmente no entendía lo que era.

―Es un...―Dijo el doctor, pero Darren termino la frase.

―Bebe.―Dijo con lagrimas, y una gran sonrisa.

―¿Que?―Chris se sentó recto en la cama, y empezó a sollozar fuertemente, se tapo la cara con sus manos y lloro.

―Mejor los dejo solos.―Dijo el doctor, yéndose de la habitación.

―¡No estoy embarazado!―Susurro llorando sin parar. Darren prácticamente bailaba de la felicidad.

**Después**** de todo, Chris a este bebe, por mas que lo llore, y niegue que estaba embarazado. El lo empezó a amar, igual que Darren. Por fin, empezarían una familia que siempre Darren quiso tener...Pero, ¿La prensa? **

* * *

Bueno._. Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.

Cualquier duda, les dejo los links de sofii!

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_

**Facebook:** _Sofia Monteith._


	2. Wow

**Bueno, algunos le gusto este fic jajaja y como soy buena aunque Sofii me va a asesinar, les voy a dar el cap! c: **

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia xD**

* * *

**''Enojos, y equivocaciones''.**

* * *

—Seremos padres, Chris.—Le dijo Darren contento. Chris lo miro enojado.

—¿¡ESO TE PONE FELIZ!?—Le grito. Darren se espanto, y retrocedio.

—...¿Sí?—timidamente dijo.

—¡Me pondre gordo y feo! ¡POR TÚ CULPA!—Dijo rojo de la ira.

—¿¡QUE MIERDA QUIERES, CHRIS!? ¿¡QUE NO ME PONGA FELIZ!? ¡Es un hijo mio! ¡Nuestro!—Se harto.

—Pero esto es tú cul- —Darren lo interrumpió.

—¡No jodas! ¡Este bebe es nuestro! Basta ya, adiós.—Salió de la Habitación, —MIA, VAYÁMONOS.—y abandono el hospital.

Enojado, conducio rápido, no le importaba los gritos de Mia pidiendo que ya paré, que bajé la velocidad.

Conducio por una ruta, con vista de toda la ciudad y se detuvo. Se bajo del auto, y pateo un bote de basura, tirándola por toda la calle. Grito de frustración, Mia no lo conocía así, nunca lo vio tan enojado.

—Darren...—Mia se acerco agarrándolo de los hombros. Respiraba agitado, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas apuntó de derramar. El no miraba los ojos de la chica, —Darren, mírame.—Le ordeno, el chico con rabia la miro mordiendo su labio fuerte, rompiéndolo. La chica se acerco a su rostro, y lo beso. Darren tenía una mano en su cintura, empujándola levemente. No sabia lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo la acerco mas.

Nadie se dio cuenta el ruido del click, muchos click. Pérez hilton sonrió a sus fotos.

* * *

—Hey Chris,—Dijo entrando a la Habitación, y encontró al chico limpiando el gel en su estomago, y con el dorso de la mano, se limpio los ojos.

—Hey, Rick.—Dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto viendo el estado del muchacho. El asintió.

—Sí, gracias.—El Doctor asintió

—Quería hablar del bebe.—Chris asintió. —Bueno, tendrás que tomar unas pastillas contra los vómitos.—Anotó en un papel, y lo sello. —Y dentro de dos semanas te veo acá, ah y estas de 7 semanas de embarazo. Felicidades.—Le guiño el ojo, y Chris se fue de la Habitación. Cuando salió todos pusieron la mirada en el. Le dio unas 5 copias de la ecografia.

—Hola—Susurro, y Will se levanto a ayudarlo.

—¿Que tenias?—Pregunto ashley.

—Un feto en desarrollo en mi estomago.—Dijo cortante. Ashley y Will se quedaron mirando y empezaron a saltar y gritar de la emoción justo ahí, en el hospital. Miradas raras, y desconcertadas se posaron sobre ellos.

—¿Enserio?—**Ellos parecían no creerlo, pero era cierto. Ellos estaban emocionados, pero el chico embarazado, amargado.**

* * *

Darren y Mia entraron a la casa, compartiendo besos chicos de vez en cuando. Sonriéndose entre si.

_Esto esta mal, estoy engañando a Chris, mierda. Que este enojado no significa que lo haga infiel, y menos con mi amiga desde los 18 años._

_—_Mia, esto... esto esta mal.—Mia se separo del cuello de el y lo miro.

—¿Que...? Pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo.—Dijo confundida, Darren la saco de su regazo.

—Estoy con Chris, Mia. El es mi amor, y lo amo. Tendré un hijo con el... y estoy muy confundido.—Dijo pasando nervioso una mano por su cabello.

—Me enamore de ti, Darren.—Confeso Mia.—Y me destruye verte tan feliz con Chris, por que no soy yo la que te hago feliz.

—¿Que? ¿Estas enamorada de mi?—Mia asintió, tratando de no llorar.

—y se que lo nuestro no va a funcionar. Pero por lo menos, sigo aceptando ser tu pantalla con Chris.—Se quebró. Darren tomo sus manos, y las beso.

—Aprecio que hagas esto por mi.

—Quiero verte feliz aunque, no sea conmigo.—Darren sonrió, y después de tontear y recordar cosas de la universidad, se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

* * *

Chris se despertaba por que Will se movió de su lado, y abrió las persianas revelando el sol de la mañana pegando contra sus parpados.

—Hola dormilón.—Le dijo Will. Chris se destapo y fue al espejo largo. Se levanto la camisa de dormir, y se puso de perfil. Will lo miraba confuso.

—¿Estoy con panza ya?—Le pregunto asustado.

—Algo...—Le dijo Will, mirándole.

—¿Algo? ESTOY COMO UNA BALLENA, WILL.—Se frustro.

—Claro.—Agarro la laptop, y puso Perez hilton. Siempre revisaban hasta que vieron una noticia. **''DARREN CRISS Y SU NOVIA, MIA SWIER A LOS BESOS!" **—Chris necesitas mirar algo...

* * *

**BUENO BUENO BUENO, ME TENGO QUE IRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. **

**_Cuidense :)_**

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_

**Facebook:** _Sofia Monteith._


	3. Mierda

**HOOOOOLA, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! **

**ACA LESS TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAP!**

**¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA!**

* * *

—Chris, tienes que ver algo…—Le dijo Will abriendo el articulo. Chris dejo de verse su estomago, y fue a ver. Will a veces era un poco dramático, como cuando salio una foto de Neil Patrick Harris, y su familia. Grito y estuvo feliz todo el día.

—¿Qué es? Llega a ser una foto de Neil, y ahora si te mato por que ami no me… importa. —Fue deteniendo sus palabras, hasta llegar a ver el titulo. Jadeo y tapo su boca con su mano.

**EL SEÑOR DARREN CRISS Y SU NOVIA, MIA SWIER ¡A LOS BESOS POR L.A!**

**Uhhh, lo sentimos CrissColfer shippers! **

**El señor Darren Criss, mejor conocido por su personaje Blaine Anderson en la popular serie 'Glee', Estuvo a los besos con su novia. El parecía muy enojado y estaba llorando, su novia agarro su rostro y lo beso!. Luego del tierno momento se abrazaron y se fueron. ¿Cuando sera que se comprometan? ¡Queremos boda gleek, Darren! Hermosa pareja, ¿Verdad?. **

Contaba el articulo de Perez Hilton. Chris no paraba de derramar lagrimas silenciosas y Will solo lo abrazaba. Las fotos con sus bocas pegadas, y Darren agarrándola por la cintura.

**_Lo destrozo. _**

—Shh, esta bien Chris...—Lo contenía acariciando sus brazos. Chris tenia su cara hundida en el cuello de Will.

—¿Co- como... pudo hacerme e-eso?—Dijo con sollozos.

—Todo se arreglara Chris, llámalo y pídele explicaciones.—Lo alentó. Chris se repuso y prendió su teléfono celular. El chico embarazado asintió y apretó el numero que fijaba en la pantalla.

* * *

—Mia, ¿Te fijas la comida? Iré a ducharme.—Mia asintió y Darren fue directo al baño dedicándole un guiño.

Ella no sabia cuando empezó a enamorarse de Darren, solo sabia que cada día se enamoraba mas. Empezó a recordar cuando se quiso sumar a su tapadera, empezó en 2011 cuando conoció a Chris. Tenia que tener un plan, y tenia que ser urgente... Tenia que conquistar a Darren lo mas antes posible. El teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos, reconoció el sonido Teeange Dream sonaba en toda la habitación. Era Chris, otra vez Chris, siempre Chris.

—¿Hola?—Dijo Mia, si, era el momento de ser una perra.

—¿Mia? ¿Que haces con el teléfono de Darren?—Balbuceo, y Mia sonrió a través del teléfono.

—Recién salimos de ducharnos, y agarre su celular. —Dijo queriéndole causar daño al chico.

—Ponle en el teléfono a Darren. YA.—Furioso, le ordeno. Mia asintió.

—Esta bien, jajaja, le diré. —Mia golpeo la puerta del baño y oyó la afirmación de Darren. —Tu novio quiere hablar contigo...—Dijo en tono de cabizbaja.

—Pon en alta voz y cierra la puerta.—Dijo dentro de la bañera. El sonido del agua golpeando llego a los oídos de chris.—¿Amor?.

—¡Amor mis bolas, Darren! ¡¿Como te atreviste?! ¡Estoy por tener un hijo contigo!—Empezó a gritar Chris con su voz chillante. Mia escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Espera Chris, ¿Que hice?—Pregunto confuso, a punto de llorar.

—Me has engañado con la zorra de Mia, ¡Sabes que ella no me gustaba y sin embargo la besaste!—Dijo Chris recordando las fotos por su mente, sintió como sus ojos se aguaban. Darren recordó y se froto las sienes.

—Chris, fue un malentendido, En serio. Yo te amo, nunca podría engañarte. ¿En 8 meses tendremos un bebe y crees que te haría esto?—Dijo dolido. Chris empezó a llorar, y eso rompió el corazón de Darren.—Lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño...

—Ven a mi casa, y hablaremos.—Chris le dijo. Darren apago la ducha y enredo una toalla a su cadera.

—Claro, me cambio y voy... Te amo.—Le dijo suavemente.

—Nos vemos Darren.—Le contesto Cortante. Darren estaba muy arrepentido, tendría que alejarse ya de Mia.

* * *

—¡Chris!—Gritaba Mark y Lea. Chris se sobresalto del sillón y dejo el control remoto y fue a atender.

—¿Que hacen acá?—Dijo con la puerta entreabierta y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—¿Que te paso?—Le dijo Mark, asustado. Chris era como su novio, su hijo, su hermano, su sobrino. Conclusión, era su todo. Si alguien le hacia daño, colgaría sus pelotas en la cima del árbol de navidad. Cuando Darren empezó a salir con Chris, Mark se lo advirtió.

**_FLASHBACK._**

—_¿Darren? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un rato? —Le pidió. Darren asintió y se paro alejando a Chris de su regazo. Mark lo esperaba en el balcón._

_—¿Si? —Miro a Mark. El tomo un sorbo de su cerveza y lo miro._

_—Te lo advertiré lastimas a Chris y te matare. Te cortare tus pelotas, ¿Lo captas?. Ese chico es mi vida, es mi todo. Es como mi novio, si tu alguna vez lo haces llorar, lo engañas. Juro que te buscare y no saldrás vivo.—Darren asintió con miedo. —Esta bien, vete. Así me gusta...—Lo largo Mark. Darren fue a sentarse otra vez con Chris viendo como Mark ingresaba otra vez al living._

_—¿Que paso Amor?—Le pregunto Chris acomodándose otra vez en su regazo jugando con los cordones de su buzo._

_—Nada...—Dijo con una sonrisa dándole un beso corto. Chris sonrió y se apoyo en su pecho._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**

—¿¡FUE DARREN VERDAD!? ¿¡EL TE HIZO DAÑO!?—Dijo Mark alterado.

—Claro que no. —Dijo dejándolos pasar, y acostándose otra vez en el sillón.

—¿Entonces por que?—Pregunto sentándose al lado de el.

—Hormonas.—Lea y Mark lo miraron sin entender. —¿No les conté? Estoy embarazado.—Dijo comiendo su helado de chocolate.

—¿Eh?—Dijo Mark a punto de llorar.

—Es de Darren...—Dijo. Mark largo sus lagrimas y abrazo a Chris fuertemente. Lo destapo del cojín y levanto su camisa tocando el blanco y suave vientre ovalado.

—Va a ser tan hermoso.—Dijo. Lea fue corriendo a buscar en la mesita de dormir la ecografia. La llevo y grito emocionada.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, Cariño.—Dijo Lea dulcemente limpiando sus lagrimas besando sus mejillas. Chris empezó a llorar y se sentó haciendo notar mas su vientre.

—¿De cuanto estas?—Murmuro Mark por las lagrimas.

—De 7 semanas.—Dijo. Mark agarro la ecografia y sonrió.

—¿Puedo ir contigo la próxima?—Pregunto, y Chris asintió.

—El padrino obvio que tiene que ir a una ecografia.—Cuando dijo eso, le brillaron los ojos a Mark.

—¿Yo? ¿El-el padrino?—Chris rodó los ojos.

—Claro que si...—Mark emocionado, le dio un beso en los labios de felicidad.

—Chris, vino Darren...—Darren se quedo confuso con Mark y Chris besándose.

—Uhm...—Murmuro Chris, cabizbajo.

* * *

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_

**Facebook:** _Sofia Monteith._


	4. Malas noticias y buenas tambien

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, JAJAJA, se que me tarde perdon, aca les traigo un nuevo cap espero y lo disfruten!  
**

**Esta serie no es mia ni estos personajes blablaba.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Agresion, mal lenguaje, drogas, lesiones.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**"Noticias malas y buenas."**

* * *

Darren quedo perplejo, ¿Cómo se atrevía?. Cuando se dio cuenta, Mark lo empujaba y lo tiraba al suelo.

—¿QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE?—Le grito Mark, Darren se levantó haciéndole frente.

—¿Y tú quién carajos te crees para besar a mi novio?—Le dijo jadeando, de lo enojado que estaba. El morocho se convirtió en un sujeto rojo de la ira. Chris lo miraba confundido, nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

—Solo fue un beso, Criss. Idiota dramático. Siempre beso a Chris, mucho más antes de que tú aparezcas en su vida—.Bufo Mark. Darren a veces se merecía un golpe de lo idiota que era.

—Tendré una familia con él, y como veras no estoy de humor para venir y encontrar a mi novio besándose a su amigo, ¿Comprendes?—Mark levanto sus palmas en forma de rendición.

—Solo quería ver como estaba, y me conto la noticia de que está esperando un hijo tuyo. Felicidades, Hobbit.—Lo humillo. Lo que más odiaba es que le digan "Hobitt" y que le sacudan sus rizos.

Darren murmuro un "hijo de puta" y se fue a sentar con Chris que este se tocaba el estómago todavía plano.

—Gracias, Mark. ¿Puedes irte ya?—Le ofreció cortante, Mark asintió con una sonrisa de maldad y se acercó a Chris dándole un beso casto en sus labios, y luego tocarle suavemente el estómago. Darren miro para otro lado y apretó sus puños.

-¡Adiós Mark, cuídate!-Le dijo Chris sonrojado. Darren lo miro furioso y con los ojos entrecerrados. Lea agarro su bolso y su chaqueta de cuero negra.

—Me iré con Mark, Chris. Darren nos vemos en el set, los amo chicos.— Se despidió con un beso y se fue. Dejando a ellos dos en un silencio incómodo.

* * *

Mia le contaba todo la historia del beso a Charlene y las chicas de la banda, las chicas reían. Becca que es amiga desde que Darren llevo a la chica al set, se hicieron amigas. Ellas hacían todo juntas.

—La verdad que toda mi vida odie a Chris, no es que no me caiga bien, o quizás sí pero es muy ¡Gay!—Las chicas gritaron menos Becca, ella se mensajeaba con Kevin pero escuchaba todo.

—Chris es una gran persona, a mí me gusta mucho como me trata, además de que es un chico muy guapo.—Hablo Becca, todas las chicas bufaron diciéndole "¡Puff!, ¿A quién tratas de mentir?".

—Lo admitimos, Chris es ardiente y guapo y todo eso, pero no deja de ser ESTUPIDO.—Dijo Charlene, tomando de su botella de Vodka.

—¿Saben que es lo más típico?—Se reía sin gracia, Mia. Todas escucharon con atención, esperando lo que estaba por decir.—¡Chris será padre!—Charlene escupió el Vodka de su boca, dándole a la chica rubia que ahora estaba muy desconcertada de lo que dijo Mia.

—Pe-pero, yo no estoy embarazada. Chris tiene que… que, que coso conmigo.—Decía demasiado ebria la rubia. Becca las miraba con asco, no sabía ella que cuando Mia estaba sin humor se emborrachaban y hacían esas estupideces.

—¿Quieres un poco de esto, Mia?—Le dijo Charlene riéndose sin parar, ella en su mano tenía una bolsa chiquita que dentro tenía un polvo blanco, eso era**_ cocaína._**

—Chicas, me tengo que ir. Kevin y Jenna vienen a buscarme.—Dijo agarrando su bolso, y su campera.

—¿Por qué no te quedas? ¿O iras a decirle todo a Chris?—Mia La empujo de nuevo al sofá, haciéndola sentar.

—Baby it's o cold outside—Agudizo la vos Charlene como burlándose de Chris.

—Soy gay y me follan duro—Le siguió Mia al ritmo de la canción, repitiendo el mismo acto de Charlene. La rubia tenía la copa en alto, cantando despacio. Becca ya no lo soporto, se paró de su lugar y les grito.

—¡DEJEN DE BURLARSE DE CHRIS! ¡ES MAS BUENA PERSONA QUE TODAS USTEDES, MALDITAS ZORRAS!—Les grito Becca, Mia que estaba inhalando el polvo y luego tomando el vodka que Charlene le ofrecía, la miro y se empezaron a reír.

Las chicas empezaron a acercarse a ella, con una navaja le cortaron sus hombros y muñecas. Mia rasguñaba su estómago y le sacaba el pantalón. Becca gritaba por piedad, que dejen de cortarle sus hombros. Pateaba fuertemente las piernas de Mia, y Charlene le sacaba la ropa. Una vez que tenía toda su ropa rota, la empujaron para que se caiga.

—Ahora vete, se libre puta de mierda.— Dijo Charlene, pateándola tirándole sus cosas.

Sollozando, Becca salió de la casa y se quedó esperando en una esquina, sin calzado, sin pantalones y con la remera cortada igual que sus hombros y muñeca, su estómago con largas líneas rojas y algunas con puntitos rojos saliendo de ellos. Becca sollozo al verse, lloraba incontrolablemente, pedia ayuda a la gente que pasaba y estos la miraban raro y se iban. Debilmente caminaba cuadras, antes de sentarse en un escalón.

Kevin y Jenna, doblaron en la esquina y encontraron a la chica rubia agarrándose los hombros y su mano sangrada al igual que su estómago.

Jenna dio un grito ahogado y salió rápido del coche para ir a socorrerla, ella sollozaba como una niña, estaba muy asustada.

Kevin agarro a Becca en sus brazos y la llevo en el asiento trasero, dirigiéndose al hospital. Los cortes profundos perdían mucha sangre.

* * *

—Así que… ¿Qué pasa entre Chris y tú?—Le dijo Lea caminando en zig-zag lentamente al igual que Mark.

Mark bufo, y rodo los ojos.

—Chris y yo somos amigos, solamente amigos, ¿Qué no entienden? Que yo lo allá besado, no significa nada.—Dijo molesto, lo que menos quería es que piensen que sentía algo por Chris.

—No es lo que has dicho el viernes pasado…—Murmuro entrelazando sus brazos, Mark la miro.

—¿Qué he dicho? Estaba ebrio, no me hagas caso.—Frunció el ceño.

—Claro Mark…—Dijo Lea largando una carcajada.

***FLASH BACK***

Todos los del cast, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones de hotel, Mark, Jenna, Kevin, Lea, y Dianna tomaban alcohol sin parar. Los otros se fueron a sus habitaciones porque estaban muy cansados y ya no aguantaban quedarse despiertos. Dianna trajo a todos los integrantes a su habitación y ahí hicieron la fiesta continua.

—Va-vamos a decirnos… secretitos, ¿Okey?—Dijo Dianna totalmente ebria—El que le toca la botellita que tengo aquí, si, aquí en mi mano, dirá un secreto.—Dijo señalando su otra mano con la botella de Whisky, todos asintieron y se pusieron en ronda.

A Lea le toco, y conto un secreto.

—Todavía soy virgen y estoy orgullosa.—Todos rieron a carcajadas y Lea los miraba sin comprender, ella rodo la botella y pego en Jenna.

—Kevin y-y yo somos amigos con derechos...—Dijo y Kevin escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, todos asintieron y Jenna rodo la botella, pego en Mark.

—Amo a Chris y-y quiero casarme con el y tener muchos bebes.—Todos se rieron a la estupidez de Mark—Desde la primera temporada de Glee siento atrasion a el—Dijo Mark levantándose y se fue para atrás quedando en la cama de Dianna.

—Atracción, Mark. ¿No termino la escuela el maldito idiota?—Todos se rieron y jugaron un rato más antes de quedarse dormidos en la alfombra del hotel.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

—¿Realmente dije eso?—Dijo Mark queriendo que la tierra se lo trague.

—Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer—Lea dijo sonriéndole.

—Está bien… ¿Quieres un helado?—Lea asintió y se fueron a comprar uno, recordando más momentos del cast.

* * *

Chris le trajo una botella de agua a Darren, como el había pedido, la agarro y tomo un sorbo.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué piensas que bese a Mia?—Chris levanto las cejas, y agarro su celular, encontró el articulo y se lo mostro. Darren lo leyó, miro las fotos mientras Chris miraba la televisión.

—Ahí lo tienes, no trates de negarme nada. Se que solo me usaste.—Le dijo Chris sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban de lágrimas.

Darren negó y le agarro la mano, ahí estaba el anillo de promesas que le había dado justo antes de que se separaran.

Las promesas fueron hermosas, pero en la crisis que estaban justo ahora, esas promesas eran todas rotas.

—No quise lastimarte, amor… tú lo sabes. Eres el amor de mi vida, tú y este bebe son ahora lo que me importa. Esas fotos, cuando tú me gritaste en el consultorio Salí enfadado y Mia para calmarme me beso, y ahí estaba Perez Hilton.—Le decía con sinceridad, Darren le tocaba el estómago suavemente, recorriendo con su palma toda la extensión y la piel levemente estirada.

-¿Y-y porque la agarrabas de la-la cintura?—Dijo con su labio inferior temblando, Darren paso su mano por la mejilla y lo acaricio.

—Si tú te das cuenta, no la agarraba de la cintura trataba de empujarla. —Chris recordó la imagen, y lo que decía Darren era cierto. Chris se acercó y fundieron sus labios en un beso tierno, sus labios moviéndose contra los otros, se separaron y entrelazaron las manos sobre el estómago de Chris.—Te acompañare todo el embarazo, ¿Quieres?—Dijo Darren besando el cuello de Chris, dándole pequeños besos por toda la piel sin marcas, por ahora.

* * *

Kevin desesperado se dirigía al hospital con mucha prisa, Jenna tenía en brazos a Becca que no dejaba de perder sangre y lloraba en silencio. Tela alrededor de sus hombros, paraban un poco la sangre después de llenarla del líquido espeso rojo.

Llegaron al hospital y Kevin no tardo en ponerla en sus brazos y que la puerta movediza se abriera revelando a la chica con sangre y los dos actores con sangre en su ropa.

Las enfermeras no tardaron en ponerla en una camilla y llevarla a una habitación, vendándola correctamente y desinfectante por los cortes agudos.

Su pintura de ojos al igual que su labial están corridas, limpiaron su cara dejándola libre de maquillaje. Ella levemente fue quedándose dormida de apoco, entro un doctor y Kevin se levantó de donde estaba sentado al lado de Becca.

—Hola, soy el doctor Morrison.—Le dijo con su voz gruesa, y sus anteojos. Kevin le tendió la mano, y este la aceptó gustoso.

—Soy Kevin McChale, y ella es Jenna U…—El medico los interrumpió.

—Sí, ya se quien son. Mi hija ve Glee.—Los dos chicos sonrieron, y el doctor se fijó en unos papeles.

—Doctor, ¿Tenemos que traer a los responsables del cometido?—El doctor asintió.

—Sí, pero capaz ella misma lo habrá hecho.—Kevin negó.

—Ella no pudo haberlo hecho, ella no vive por esos lugares. Tenía la ropa destrozada antes de que le den la bata, puede que le hallan robado pero todo estaba en su lugar cuando mi amiga se fijo su cartera.—El doctor asintió y hablo.

—¿No saben dónde fue la última vez que se había ido?—El doctor pregunto, los chicos negaron. Un mensaje le llego a Jenna, número desconocido.

**"Está muerta tu amiga? Me alegro mucho, llamen a este teléfono si se ah muerto si no, lo intentaremos nuevamente. Msj para Chris: que cuide de el muy bien y también de su hijo. MyC"**

¿MyC? ¿Qué clase de broma estúpida trataban de hacer?

* * *

—Mira Mia, yo no quiero meterme en este rollo.—Dijo Charlene muy arrepentida, luego de darse cuenta de lo que hizo Mia.

—Bueno Char, te lo diré una vez. Tienes que hacerme caso a MÍ, si quieres ser mi amiga. Yo no acepto cobardes—Charlene trago saliva nerviosa, se sentía presionada.

**Estaba perdida...**

* * *

**Bueno, se que me tarde en actualizar pero me cortaron la luz, mas los examenes y bla bla bla, no pude. Muchas gracias a los que leen este fic, dejen reviews!:$  
**

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_

**Facebook:** _Sofia Monteith._


	5. Oh por dios, fuera!

**Hola! hace mucho no actualizo este fic. **

**Bueno, si tienen preguntas, ideas etc, no se olviden de dejar reviews! **

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sexo explicito. ando escribiendo mucho smut mdfhsd espero y no les incomode. **

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NI LA NOVELA ME PERTENECEN BLABLABLA.**

* * *

_**"Oh por dios, fuera!"**_

* * *

El sol golpeo contra los parpados de Chris, gruño y puso una almohada en su rostro. Darren rio, y dejo la bandeja blanca en la mesa de noche que tenía una gran lámpara.

El olor a café y tostadas llego al sentido del chico pálido. Se quitó la almohada del rostro y abrió un ojo viendo sí era o no lo que pensaba.

Darren estaba de rodillas, en bóxer y sin camisa, lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce y sonrió aún más cuando Chris dejo la almohada atrás de su cabeza.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer tostadas?—Dijo con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa juguetona. Agarro una y la volteo, mirando si no se había tostado de más.

—¡Es fácil, Chris! No me trates de inútil.—Darren dijo, y Chris rio besando sus labios, apenas de un rose. Darren gruño y Chris sonrió, agarro el café de la bandeja y lo llevo a sus labios. Su estómago apenas había empezado a redondearse, era fascinante pero a la vez triste para Chris.

—Le quiero poner Harry.—Largo Darren de repente. Chris termino de comer su tostada y tomo un poco de café y lo miraba atentamente.

—¿Harry? No le pondremos Harry, Darren.—Darren bufo y se acostó al lado de Chris.

—Louis.—Dijo con una sonrisa. Chris arqueo una ceja y lo miro.

—¿En serio? No le pondremos como los chicos de One Direction, Darren. Sé que los amas, pero ni que tampoco le pongas así a tus hijos.—Le dijo, Darren bufo.

—Niall.—Chris ladeo la cabeza.

—Siempre me gustó el nombre de ese chico, es raro. Pero todavía ni sabemos que sexo es el bebe.—Le dijo Chris terminando su café.

—Christoper.—Susurro.

—Sí, ese sí.—Dijo Chris, Darren rio y lo tiro arriba de el para que este a horcajadas.

—Te extraño…—Empezó besando su cuello. Puso su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, y Chris rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del chico.

—Me tienes aquí, Dare.—Bromeo. Darren agarro su trasero y los masajeo. Chris gimió y se froto contra el pene semi erecto de Darren.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.—Dijo Darren metiendo sus manos dentro del pijama de Chris, sus nalgas quedaron en las manos de Darren.

—Sí, lo se…—Murmuro Chris contra los labios de Darren, se besaron un largo rato, dándose pequeños besos.

—¿Quieres que…?—Darren no termino de preguntar por qué Chris agarro su mano y empezó a succionar sus dedos, llevándolos por su garganta y luego sacarlos. Darren se excito mucho más y empezó a manejar su mano dentro de la boca del chico. Los sacaba y los metía, este sonreía alrededor de los dedos.

Chris metió su mano dentro de los bóxer de Darren, agarrando la dura erección y apretándola. Darren gimió y saco sus dedos de la boca de Chris.

Dirigió su mano detrás de Chris y este separo más los muslos, y se tiro sobre Darren, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de este.

Rodeo con un dedo la entrada, haciéndole bromas para que Chris se molestara, pero este solo jadeaba en su cuello.

—Ve-ve con dos.—Le dijo Chris. Darren arqueo una ceja y asintió.

Chris agarro de los rizos de Darren, y este introdujo dos dedos hasta los nudillos, haciendo gritar a Chris.

—¡OH MIERDA, DARREN!—Tiro fuerte de su cabello, y mordió su cuello.

—Tú me dijiste.—Dijo inocentemente Darren.

—Pero ni tampoco así, idiota. Ahora ya está, ya se siente bien.—Le dijo Chris volviendo al hueco del cuello de Darren, dejando besos chicos por ahí.

Los introducía y los sacaba, así seguía y seguía, hacia tijera para estirar a Chris y este solo gemía el nombre de Darren. Metió dos dedos más en el, y encontró la próstata repetidamente.

—UNG, DARREN, POR FAVOR… OH, SÍ, SÍ. ¡DARREN!—Movía sus caderas sin parar, algunas veces frotando su pene contra el de Darren.

Quito sus dedos dentro de Chris y este gimió en protesta.

—¿Te-tenemos que usar condón? ¿No-no te puedes embarazar de dos, no?—Chris empezó a reír.

—Claro que no, Darren. Sí ya estoy embarazado, que más da.— Dijo Chris. Levanto la cadera dejando que el morocho salga para ponerse de pie para que se saque el bóxer. Se lo saco revelando su grueso miembro erecto sobre su estómago. Chris quería lamerlo ya que estaba en frente de su rostro.

Lo agarro con la mano y puso la cabeza en su boca, succionando el líquido pre seminal. Lo libero y dejo que Darren se acomode de nuevo contra el respaldo de la cama. Levanto la cadera de nuevo y se hundió la cabeza del miembro dentro suyo, Darren tenía las nalgas de Chris en su manos, separándolas para que su miembro entre correctamente.

Chris tenía la boca abierta en una O, se dejó caer haciendo que Darren pegue un gritito de placer. Toda la cavidad de Chris lo apretó y este empezó a moverse arriba y abajo. Gritos y gemidos ahogados por los labios de Darren sobre los suyos.

Darren con las yemas de sus dedos frotaba sus pezones rosas erectos, mientras este gemía agudamente.

Chris estaba muy excitado por la forma en que gemía y se empujaba contra su miembro, no quería saber cómo sería cuando las hormonas de embarazo se vuelvan más excitantes.

El morocho agarro la espalda de Chris e hizo que se acostaran teniendo a Chris debajo suyo. Puso las rodillas contra su pecho y este tiro la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo, apreso su labio inferior entra sus dientes, mordiéndolo fuerte sacando sangre de su labio roto.

Las manos de Chris agarraron la cobija debajo de él haciéndolo un puñal. La vena de Chris estaba hinchada. Bajo una pierna de Chris para que se ponga en su cadera y la otra la puso en su hombro.

—¿CHRIS? ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡LO SIENTO!—Grito Cory y Lea se reía a carcajadas por el rostro de Cory al verlos. Lea se acercó a ver que hacían y se movían desesperadamente. Chris miraba con la cabeza por el costado pegándole en el hombro a Darren, pero este no le prestó atención, susurraba "¡Oh por dios, fuera!" Chupo el cuello de Chris y pego en la próstata de una embestida fuerte.

Chris rasguño la espalda de Darren haciendo que este gruñera y le hizo un movimiento con la mano a Cory para que cerrara la puerta. Este la cerro rápidamente y se fue al living con Lea totalmente traumatizado.

Chris agarro su miembro masturbándose furiosamente, mientras Darren se ponía de rodillas con las piernas de Chris en sus manos, entraba y salía de su trasero hasta que sintió que las paredes de este lo apretaban, paro y el chico palido tiro su cabeza hacia atrás largando un largo gemido viniéndose por todo su pecho sonrojado.

—¡Aaaaaah! Sí… sí.—Gimió Chris antes de venirse, Darren se movía en el todavía. Le dolía ya que su entrada estaba sensible y Darren seguía embistiendo. Luego de cinco estocadas más, Darren se vino irrigando todo su interior con su semilla, Chris jadeo y le sonrió a Darren, este beso sus labios y se inclinó por el pecho de Chris para limpiar la venida con su lengua. Chris gruño y cuando termino de limpiar se besaron descuidadamente.

—Mmm, tengo que irme.—Dijo Chris, Darren levanto una ceja y se fue al baño.

—¿A dónde?—Le pregunto Darren prendiendo el agua de la ducha.

—Cory y Lea están aquí hace como media hora mientras me estabas follando sin importarte nada.—Le dijo Chris con una sonrisa, Darren se rio.

—¿Entro aquí?—Chris asintió y Darren frunció el ceño.

—Pobre, habrá quedado traumatizado.—Dijo el morocho riendo y metiéndose a la ducha.

—Lo se,—Murmuro Chris, sintió que algo escurría en sus muslos. Se tocó su pierna y vio el líquido blanco, bufo y fue a buscar un toallon.

—Tú me has dicho que lo haga.—Dijo Darren con una sonrisa enjuagando su cabello.

—Sí, lo se.—Murmuro de nuevo. Se miró al espejo y vio su estómago apenas redondeado. Sonrió y se puso una camiseta, luego el pantalón y sus zapatos.

Fue al living y allí estaba Lea y Cory mirando la televisión.

—Hola…—Susurro Chris, Cory lo miro rápidamente y volvió la vista al televisor. Lea beso su mejilla y se sentó de nuevo al sillón.

—¿Cómo andas?—Le pregunto Lea, Chris asintió sonriendo.

—Muy bien, Gracias.—Contesto.

—Ya lo sabemos.—Balbuceo Cory. Chris le pego atrás de su cabeza.¡—Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso?—

—Un día entrare a tu casa y te veré a ti y a Lea follando, Es lo mismo, no soy hetero y voy a ver lo mismo que tu viste pero tu viste gay, yo vere hetero, me sentiré asqueado como tú. —Dijo Chris, Cory se estremeció al recordar y asintió

—Entonces Chris, ¿Cómo está el pequeño ahí adentro?—Pregunto Lea emocionada.

—Agh, sí, está muy bien. Saber que me faltan 8 meses para que nazca me estresa y me pone nervioso.—Dijo Chris sonriendo sentándose en el sofá donde se encontraba la pareja.

—Owwn, Pero imagínate lo tendrás por fin en tus brazos.—Dijo Lea con voz chillona.

—Sí, lo se. Ya quiero que este aquí pero… ¿Qué hare con la prensa y con Glee?—Cuestiono nervioso.

**_Ese era el problema, se iría de Glee dos años seguramente y bueno, no tendría que salir de casa y menos con Darren._**

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que les alla gustado. Tarde 3 días terminar el cap xd  
_**

**_Dejen reviews, y si quieren preguntarme algo no se olviden de hacerlo :) _**

**_Creo que ya eliminaron esa cuenta de la "hacker de fics" lol. _**

**_Bye, cuidense! :)_**

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_

**Facebook:** _Sofia Monteith._


End file.
